Jade's Journal
by JayLovesAusllyAndBade
Summary: Just click and read the first chapter...and the one after that...and the 7 after that :) Thank you :) and seriously people reviews would really be nice. :) thanks for reading tell me what you think!
1. Chapter One: It Begins

_Hey, Yeah you should already know this is a journal about my annoying and dreadful life. I'll give it to you that not everything is dreadful in it. I have an amazing voice, an amazing boyfriend, and an amazing bestfriend. You could even go too far and say my life is great. I'm cute, rich, and talented that's all I'll need right? Wrong! My life's a living hell. You try having a home wrecker take a liking in your boy friend, having to come home to a empty house (mansion really), and watch everything you ever care about slowly slip out of your fingers. Like I said, my life's not as perfect as not seems. Stick around and you just might here more. _

_ -Jade West 1.15.14_


	2. Chapter Two:

_UHG I HATE VEGA! I swear to you if I ever had the chance I'd slice her with my scissors! She clearly doesn't understand the FACT that Beck ,my boyfriend, is MINE not hers. She's a whore she kissed him the second day she was here then went and kissed Cat's boyfriend too. Today wasn't anything different, it all started in the hallway at my locker..._

"Hey babe" Beck said to Jade while planting a kiss on her forehead and hugging her tightly from behind.

"Hi" she responded obviously annoyed that they were up this early instead of laying around Beck's RV watching the _Scissoring _movies. She had just opened her locker to but her books in.

"How was your night?" Beck asked although he knew the answer.

"Lonely" Jade said looking at him sadly.

"Jade I told you, if you ever feel that way just cal-" Beck's sentence got interrupted by, of course, Tori.

"Hey Beck...Jade" the Latino said flirty to the Canadian adding Jade's name like she hadn't seen her there. Beck turned quickly around letting go of Jade in the process.

"Hey Tor" he said. Jade stood there wondering why beck was acting so weird. Instead of sticking around to talk to Tori, Jade walked off to her music class expecting Beck to follow. After taking a couple of steps and soon realizing Beck's hand wasn't in hers she turned around to see that he still stood there talking to Tori smiling and laughing, giving her the same look he gave Jade back in 9th grade when he first admit to liking her and Jade giving him permission to talk to her. Before she could make herself turn and walk away upset , and obviously jealous, she saw Beck kiss Tori's hand. As he turned away to walk to class he made eye contact with Jade's cold blue eyes. Instead of walking over to her, Beck fixed his book bag on his back and decide to take the long way to class leaving Jade to blankly stare at the spot he was just in and her empty hand ,that as much as she hated to say, ached to be in his.


	3. Chapter Three:

_Have you ever realized you're losing somebody you care about and there's nothing you can do about it and you have nobody you can talk to? That's how it's been the last two weeks. Beck's been slowly pushing himself away from me and is __**ALWAYS **__hanging around Vega. When we're alone it's always "Tori this..." And "Tori that..." . He acts like I give a fuck about her. The worst part is when I see them together and I talk to him about it later and he tells me that I'm being jealous and he hates that about me. It's like he doesn't care anymore. Thank my favorite black pair of scissors that Cat's around, especially since what happened today.._

Jade walked the halls by herself, desperately looking for Beck. She needed him, during a phone call with her dad and mom she found out that they weren't coming back for another five months. She can't stand another minute in the mansion alone. She walked to the basement of the school to see if Beck was there reading over lines like he always does when he's extremely nervous. She ran down the hall after coming off the stairs.

"BE-" she stopped yelling his name when she heard a girl giggling and Beck's chuckle. Jade slowly opened the door enough to peak in to see Tori sitting by Beck kissing him.

"Beck why haven't you told Jade about us yet? I'm tired of you going over there when I want you home with me" Tori whined to Beck.

"I know babe, in working on it. You know how Jade is...she's needy." He said exhausted. Jade's eyes stung but she refused to let a tear fall. Beck leaned back in to Tori and right before Jade could hear him say something else

"HEY JADEY!" Cat yelled.

"Shhhhhh!" Jade yelled-whispered to Cat.

"Are we playing hide and seek? One time my brother and I was playing and-" Cat stopped to fully look at Jade once she saw Jade hadn't stopped her story and was looking intensely sad, she looked where Jade was looking and saw Beck and Tori.

"Oh God Jadey...I'm so sor-" Cat stopped her self, she knew Jade didn't like people feeling sorry for her. More importantly Cat knew Jade didn't like when she felt sorry for her.

"Jade lets go..." Cat said grabbing Jade's hand and looking her bestfriend in the eyes and saw that she was holding in her tears. Cat lead Jade up the stairs to the parking lot. Cat realized she was basically dragging Jade to her pink car. It's like Jade couldn't walk, she was pale enough to look like she wasn't breathing either. Once inside she drove five blocks away from Hollywood Arts and only then did Jade let herself crumble into Cats open arms.


	4. Chapter Four:

_Constantly crying. Everything in me has shut off but these stupid tears. I haven't been to school in almost two weeks...not like anybody besides Cat would miss me anyway. She stops by everyday after school to make sure I'm still breathing and to give me my homework. Cat's been around a lot so the mansion doesn't feel as lonely. When she's at school I go snooping around my parent's room. I have a question for you...how would you feel if you found out that your parents are adopting a new baby boy and they're moving to New Jersey without you? I'll tell you how you should feel... Crazy. Unimportant. Unloved. Like a disappointment...Relieved. _

Jade West 1.27.14


	5. Chapter Five

_Words for the day: Lose. Slipping. Alone. Regretful_

_...I can't say I'm surprised that they're leaving me here alone with a mansion to myself. They're starting over. They don't have to worry about a screwed up daughter anymore. They don't have to worry about my yelling and screaming. My attitude. My piercings. My dreams. They're through with me, I don't have to worry about they're damn mouths! I don't have to keep people that don't want to be kept anymore. I'm fucking free of people and the bullshit they say. The fake "I love you"s. The "I'll always be with and here for you"s. Beck's out of my life, My parents are gone. So why...__**WHY**_ _do I feel so alone? Why was I not good enough for the people I need the most to want to stay by my side? Why is it that I feel like I should be happy that they're gone but I'm not. Don't they know I need them? Don't they know they I'm breaking everyday? Why don't they know Jade West soon won't exist if I keep feeling like this. I guess...maybe because they don't care if I'm gone or not. Maybe it's best to be gone..._

_1.28.13_


	6. Chapter Six:

_Cat came by my place today...it's sad she had to see me close to dying. Its sad she brought a ass with her. It's sad she decided to try to save me. It's sad she thought I was worth saving..._

Jade sat on her bathroom floor staring at the dried blood surrounding her. She finally felt herself slipping into nothing. She hasn't answered Cat's phone call no matter how many times she called. Finally, Jade turned her phone off not wanting to get distracted with what she was about to do. She grabbed the scalpel off the sink and counted. _One. Two. Three. _**CUT**. She cut so deep it took only one time to make her wishes come true. She laid on the floor with a smile on her face waiting for death to come. **BANG! **Her bathroom door flew open.

"Jade what the hell!" Beck said yelling at her. She thought she was imagining his voice. She screamed out to what she thought was herself.

"I'm dying! Brain why is it you make me think he cares."

"Cat call the ambulance" Beck said rush fully. "What the hell where you thinking Jade?" He asked her angrily. But he never got a response...

**Ohhhh cliffhanger! What's going to happen? Will Beck and Jade reunite? Will Jade die? Has Tori made a plan to fully get Jade out the picture? 10 reviews and you will find out. Im only asking for 10 reviews on this chapter thats all... we already got 3. pleaseeee review! Thanks for reading :) **


	7. Chapter Seven:

**_New Chapter :) tell me what you think, how you feel, Review! And thanks to all of you who read my story. Means a lot...now go on with your reading :) _**

_I laid in the hospital bed, sadly still alive. The doctors were allowing me to have visitors but I talked to no one. Not Cat, not that ass Beck, and to make it worst my Mom nor my Dad showed up to see how I was. My favorite part of the day is when visitation is damn near over...the worst part is when you're sleep and somebody decides to try to kill you themselves instead of letting you do it your self... _

"Alright Jade we'll be back tomorrow" Beck concluded monotunely to the silent girl laying in bed, he gathered up a crying Cat and left the room at 4pm, visitation was finally over. Jade let out a big sigh of relief as the door closed. She hated to see Cat crying but she refused to talk. They got in her way back at her house, and for that she would be internally angry. Soon, she made herself comfortable and drifted to sleep...dreaming of a world she wasn't apart of...a world that, despite what she would admit, looked miserable without her.

Later, around 9 at night she heard her room door opening slowly, suspecting it was a doctor she turned her head the opposite way and tried to go back to sleep. Once Jade realized the person in her room didn't say anything she turned her head back toward them. All she saw was a masked face with a hoody on. Jade sucked in as much breath as she could and was about to scream when the person put a rag over her mouth...suffocating the 17 year old goth. Jade kicked and kicked as much as she could but couldn't get away, the doctors had tied her wrist down to her bed as they do all suicidal patients at night. The mystery person held the rag to Jade's mouth and used their other hand to jab a needle in Jade's arm. As Jade finally stopped shaking and was beginning to faint the mystery person pulled their arm away and ran out the room. Just as Jade was about go under completely, she saw a glimpse of red hair from under the the hoody shake out.


	8. Chapter Eight:

Hey guys! I swear a new chapter is coming really soon. Im like typing it up now. School has been crazy along with relationships. But you have to go through the strom before you see a amazing new future right? Hell I hope so. Please review on old chapters, tell me if you love them or hate them-ANYTHING! I love you all for reading and reviewing!

-JayLovesAusllyAndBade


	9. Chapter Nine:

**_New Chapter y'all :) Read then Review! _**

_Laying in a hospital bed in a comma when you really thought you'd be dead is annoying. Why did they have to come and interrupt my plan? Everything was going so well...nobody would have had to keep me around or be bothered with me! Yet, they decide to try to save me...the Wicked Witch of the West._

Beck sat in the hospital chair opposite of Jade's bed. He sat there and stared at the girl lying in a coma. His eyes were a ruby red, his hands never stayed still. Once or twice he would take a glance at the red head sitting next to him on his right. She had been crying and calling Jade's name for hours waiting for a response. _  
_

"JADEY!" Cat yelled again for the fortieth time that afternoon.

"CAT!" Beck yelled back annoyed for the first time.

"Don't you get it? She's in a fucking coma Cat! She can't hear you! So please...STOP YELLING HER NAME!" Beck screamed at Cat. The red head sat in her seat still and didn't say any other word. Two in the afternoon one of Jade's many doctors came in the room to tell of Jade's conditions.

" Ms. West was injected a jump start for Coma...because she was already ,heavily, taking her prescribed medications her coma is a lot worst. There's no safe way to say if she will make it or not but we will keep you informed" the Doctor concluded.

"Who would have given her those medications then?" Beck asked skeptically.

"Well..." The doctor began.

"We over looked the security cameras and saw that somebody had gotten past and came here to drug Ms. West "

"Do you all have any type of lead or how the person looked?" Beck asked forcefully.

"We know that the person had red hair and was short...similar to the way Your friend here is built" the doctor said eyeballing Cat, then left the room.

Beck sat back in his chair and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Cat, I can't fucking believe this! Who would do something to hurt Jade so much?" Beck asked cluelessly.

Cat sat there chewing the end side of her mouth, then biting her lip. She began to rocked at him until the guilt kept eating her alive..."FINE! I did it!" Cat yelled at Beck.


	10. Chapter Ten

_One Word: Betrayal_

Beck sat back in his chair letting what Cat confessed sink into him, he regained himself and then exploded. "Cat how could you do that to her?! She's already half way dead for all we know and then you go and drug her! I can't beli-" Beck began to ramble and yell at the guilty, and rather confused looking, girl.

"No no no no...Beck I didn't DRUG Jadey! But it's my fault she's here...it's my fault we are all here...it's my fault you are in the situation you are in." Cat saying finally making eye contact with the Canadian.

"What are you talking about Cat?" Beck said confused and ,surprisingly, patient. Cat took a deep breathe, stood up, and walked over to Jade's bed and was about to play in her hair

"Don't touch her Cat...tell me what you did" Beck said eyeing the red head.

Cat withdrew her hand and turned to Beck. "I'm the one that left that note in your locker...Im the reason you're with Tori...Im the reason Jadey is...hurt. ".

**I know it's a short chapter but tell me what you think. What will the note say? I want to read some reviews people. **


	11. Chapter Eleven:

Hey guys! I swear I haven't abounded my story. Please don't un favorite or unfollow it ok? I've just been busy. Don't worry new Chapter will be up no later than Sunday I PROMISE! 


End file.
